Dead Space: War Among The Stars
by UACTrooper101
Summary: What if Gabe didn't get killed by Bartlett's grenade. What if Bartlett didn't get killed either. What if they were both spared and escaped the Sprawl with Lexine and were teleported into another universe and had to help Galactic Resistance fight an evil empire known as: The First Order...
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space: War Among The Stars

Chapter 1: Escape

Author's Note: This is an AU fanfic staring Gabe Weller, Lexine, and Victor Bartlett from the DS2 expansion: Severed, where as Gabe wasn't killed by a grenade, and they escaped The Sprawl aboard the gunship Gabe used to get to the hospital. This will take place in the Star Wars universe with both of them being teleported within resistance territory three weeks after the destruction of the Starkiller super weapon, due to a malfunction with the gunship's shockpoint drive. I'm also going to put a lot of details into the story regarding certain types of equipment. For instance, the gunship's armaments will be explained, and the caliber of the Pulse Rifle will given. R&R, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot itself. Dead Space is copyright to Electronic Arts and Visceral Games, Star Wars is copyright to Lucasfilms and Disney.

* * *

The EarthGov metropolis known as Titan Station, or simply The Sprawl, was once a lovely little community that was established after the planet crack on Saturn's largest moon. But that was before the Necromorph outbreak occurred because of the artificial Marker that was created under strict orders from Director Hans Tiedmann as an effort to give humanity a chance at survival with a limitless source of energy that is generated from Marker 3A, the name for The Marker created from Project: Telomere. Tiedmann had made it very clear to the President of the Earth Government Colonial Alliance that what he was doing was for the good of everyone. Even if it cost many lives of innocent people. Men, women, and children alike, it did not matter to the Necromorphs. All the Necromorphs cared about was to fulfill the process of Convergence with the bodies of the deceased.

The outbreak aboard The Sprawl continues to increase. However, three people, two men and a woman, managed to escape being converted into the twisted afterlife of mutant space zombies. One of them was Sergeant Gabe Weller of the Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard, or Sprawl Security for short, and he had managed to survive the outbreak with his pregnant wife Lexine, and his commanding officer Colonel Victor Bartlett. This their story...

* * *

Gable had just killed the two Oracles, which had been transformed into enhanced twitcher Necromorphs, thanks to his standard issue SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. He then spoke to his wife Lexine over his RIG's comm system.

"Lex, you alright?"said Gabe. Lexine responded by saying: "Gabe! I thought you were dead, thank god you're here." "Honey I'm going to force an override to open the blast doors for the shuttle. Stay inside, you don't have a suit for the vacuum." Said Gabe.

Gable walked over to the console and holstered his rifle. However, just as he was about to open the panel, Colonel Victor Bartlett came out of nowhere holding a plasma grenade in his right hand. He grabbed Gabe by the shoulders and said, "Just...following orders." Victor then primed the grenade and it started beeping. Gabe and Victor were now wrestling for control over the grenade when suddenly, Lexine came out of the shuttle with a cattle prod in her hand and jabbed the Colonel in his right armpit stunning him long enough for Gabe to wrench the bomb from his grip and toss it in the direction of some wooden crates. The grenade went off, but the explosion was far away enough to not cause injury.

As Gabe was punching his former superior officer in the face, Lexine jabbed him a second time in the back of them neck. The result of the jolt rendered Victor unconscious, and Gabe looked at his wife in shock.

Just as he pulled his Pulse Rifle from his back about to shoot Victor in the head with a few 10x34mm Caseless rounds, Lexine spoke up and said, "No, Gabe, don't kill him." "What?! Why?" He said slightly shocked from her words. She then told him: "Because if you do, you're no better than he is." He looked away from her in thought. Sure he tried to kill both of them, but he said he was only doing his job by following orders. And Gabe realized that if Vic didn't do it, then someone else would. "Alright, I won't kill him. In fact, we'll take him us." Said Gabe not knowing how Lexine would take that. "What? Why should we take _him_?" She said with surprise in her voice. "Think Lex, if we leave him then the chances are he won't make it. Especially with his injuries, meaning if we leave him those things will kill him, and he'll die because of us." He explained.

Gabe then took a pair of handcuffs from his belt and placed them around the wrists of Colonel Bartlett. Then he stripped his former commander of his weapons which were an M6 Divet 9mm pistol and a 211-V Plasma Cutter with two spare batteries and three clips for the Divet. He gave the Cutter and Divet to his wife, who was hesitant, but took them anyway.

Victor regained conscious to be surprised that his hands were bound, and his weapons were gone. He looked up at Weller and said, "Why didn't you just kill me Gabe? I'm of no use to you." All Gabe said was,"Because you don't deserve to die. And unlike you, I'm not heartless." Victor Bartlett took those words with guilt, he knew that if he didn't follow Tiedmann's order than he would be executed, and some one else would do it for him. He said nothing more even after Gabe realized the override panel for the hospital bulkhead was broken because the grenade damaged some power cables causing it to shut down. Lexine spoke and said: "Why don't we just use the gunship that you used to get here Gabe?" Gabe looked at her and said: "It's quite a distance from here, but I think we can manage."

Gabe then brought his superior to his feet and said: "I'm going to remove the cuffs Vic, but don't try anything. If you do, then I'll kick your ass." All Bartlett said was: "Just give me back my service pistol, and we can get going."

Gabe did just that, although he turned down the Plasma Cutter since he figured that Lexine should have a way to defend herself.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

After dealing with a few slashers and two brutes, they finally managed to get to Gabe's gunship in the main ambulance bay for the hospital.

They boarded without problems. Gabe and Bartlett were in the pilot seats while Lexine was sitting in a passenger seat towards the back of the gunship's cockpit.

As they were leaving the Sprawl for good, Gabe managed to convince his superior officer that they should head for Earth space. They entered the coordinates into the navigation system and had engaged the shockpoint drive. But something was very wrong. The controls began to short out as the shock point drive began to generate an anomalous energy field. A wormhole opened up in front of the gunship and it was soon sucked in with it's passengers.

They're soon teleported to another part of the galaxy. Albeit an unexplored part of the Milky Way which was deemed to far from the Sol System for exploration and colonization.

However, it's not the threat of being alone that they should worry about. Even though the anomaly rendered them unconscious, they will soon find out what other threats await.

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rescue and Apprehension

Author's Note: Yeah! I've made the second chapter for Dead Space: War Among The Stars! Now I _have_ seen the Star Wars movies including Force Awakens. But, my knowledge for things from the movie is a little rusty. What I'm going to do is look up information regarding resistance and imperial equipment and characters. I said imperial even though they're called the First Order, but that's only because the Order was founded after the downfall of the Galactic Empire. If my knowledge about the Star Wars universe is causing problems for you, please feel free to correct me in the reviews for this story. Thanks, and Enjoy!

* * *

Gabe was the first to wake up from being rendered unconscious from the anomaly. He looked to the cockpit seat on his right and saw that Victor Bartlett was still out cold. Gabe looked over his shoulder to see Lexine in the rear passenger seat of the Gunship, also out cold but otherwise alive, like himself and Colonel Bartlett.

Suddenly, the Gunship's controls rebooted after God knows how long, and the comm system started to go off with a beeping sound. The high pitched noise managed to rouse Gabe's commander, Bartlett, from his comatose state. He spoke to Gabe and said: "You gonna get that, Weller?" Gabe responded through his helmet by saying: "I thought you would Vic. Seeing as how you've decided to wait wake up. But if you insist."

Gabe then began to try and respond to whoever was hailing them, even though he had no idea who was trying to call him. It could've been an EarthGov vessel, a rogue salvage ship about to tow them in for scrap, or pirates. If it were pirates, then things would go south. Especially if they had armaments on whatever ships they used for piracy. However, if it was EarthGov then things wouldn't be all bad, except that they would have him and Bartlett arrested and charged with desertion and would have Lex killed since she was a part of the Oracles plan to become pregnant.

Weller pushed aside those thoughts in favor of wanting help instead of running out of oxygen if the life support system hadn't reset as well. Gabe managed to open a link to whoever was calling, however he didn't recognize the frequency even though it registered as military. Meaning only one thing: pirates. Pirates who have hijacked an EDF vessel. But Gabe didn't bother to take the chance since he managed to finally adjust the comm to the frequency, but he was not able to speak first. The one on the other end did.

The voice to speak first sounded female, albeit a woman in her mind twenties. "This is the Millennium Falcon to unknown starship, you have entered restricted space of the Galactic Resistance. Identify yourself, or we will open fire!"

Gabe and Victor were then jolted enough to realize that they were no longer in the Sol System. They were probably beyond the Cygnus System. Gabe then looked out the cockpit to see several unidentified space ships that appeared alien in origin. One of them was the size of a tanker, and the others were smaller with x shaped wings. He then responded to their communication by saying: "This is Sergeant Gabe Weller of the Titan Station Sprawl Security, do not fire! We have civilians on board and need assistance!" He told them implying the fact of his wife with their unborn child, regardless if he and Bartlett were military.

The woman spoke in response: "Very well Sergeant, please follow us to our base. We'll help in any way possible."

Gabe was surprised that these aliens, whoever or whatever they were, had shown such generosity to take them to wherever this base of theirs was. He grabbed the controls when Victor stopped him, "Hold on one second Gabe, how can we trust them? For all we know it could be a trick." Said the Colonel. Gabe spoke up and said, "Vic, we don't know where we are. For all we know this could be a part of the galaxy that was never explored, therefore we have no choice but to go with them." Vic said no more as Gabe took the flight controls and began fly with the other ships.

Along the way he noticed that for of the smaller ships had surrounded the Gunship in the form of a plus. They were probably boxing them in to make sure they didn't make a break for it.

They soon rounded a moon and began to approach a planet with much larger spacecraft, that looked more advanced than anything in the entire EDF Navy. The Gunship's comm buzzed and this time a man's voice spoke, "This is Poe Dameron of the Resistance Rogue Squadron, we are going to escort you to one of our ships to be detained for processing. Follow my X-Wing to bay four of the Valiant." "This is Sergeant Weller, copy." Said Gabe

* * *

They managed to pilot the Gunship to an area of the hangar for landing. Lexine awoke and asked, "Gabe, what happened?" Before he could respond, there was a knock on the right hatch of them Gunship. Bartlett got up from his and went over to open it. Vic was met with the sight of five soldiers with weapons in the hands of three of them and two of them holding some sort of devices he did not know.

One of them came forward and said, "Please turn over any weapons, and follow me after you've been searched."

The three complied, although Bartlett was hesitant about turning over his pistol, and followed the man to a door at the end of the hangar.

As they walked through Gabe soon thought, 'what have I gotten us into?'

To Be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questioning and Debriefing

A/N: Hello everyone, and boy do I have something in store for you! Now before any of you start to jump to conclusions, I'm just going to make a few things clear. One: since this takes place three months after the events of the movie The Force Awakens, Han Solo is dead, Finn has recovered from his coma, Luke is still living as a hermit with occasional visits to Leia. Two: Lexine will not be going on combat missions since she's pregnant, and Gabe and Bartlett will be using their own weapons that they originally had with some exception of using blasters on occasions. Although Victor Bartlett won't have a Pulse Rifle like Gabe, since he left it on The Sprawl in favor of a Plasma Cutter, which made me think he ran out of ammo, lost the gun, or it was broken during one of his fights in the Necromorph Outbreak trying to find Lex. Not much else to say as of right now. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Gabe was currently sitting in a chair on one side of a table in a room with one wall having a one way mirror window. He knew what this means, interrogation. Apparently some of these aliens were human if the security team that brought him, Lex, and Bartlett in for questioning didn't prove that Earth wasn't the only place in the universe to have humans. Gabe wasn't wearing his helmet, when he took it off in front of those guards he was surprised to see the looks on their faces despite them being advanced in terms of weaponry and spacecraft.

Gabe wondered if the weapons they used fired bullets, if not condensed plasma or lasers. However, that wasn't important to him. What _was_ important was what they were going to do to him and Lex after being questioned. He wasn't worried about his commander, Vic, since Gabe figured he would be able to handle himself.

But those thoughts were interrupted as the door to the interrogation room opened and an elderly woman in her sixties came in flanked by two soldiers that Gabe assumed was her bodyguards even though they were wearing the same uniform as the security team that apprehended them. She was wearing brown pants, a white shirt, and a tan jacket with a badge on the left side signifying rank of some sort.

"Alright, let's get this over with." When she spoke to Gabe it was with enough authority to make him think twice before speaking out of turn. "First things first, I am General Leia Organa. And I'm the leader of the Galactic Resistance." All Gabe said was, "ma'am" and he made sure to sound as polite as he could even though he felt he should've saluted at the sound of General. But since they were interrogating him, he knew otherwise. When Leia spoke again she spoke in a more polite tone, "Now, what is your name and rank?" "Weller, Gabe. Sergeant First Class."

(A/N: I've decided that when characters speak it will be like this, John Smith: "Hello.")

Leia: "Good, now who do you work for?"

Gabe: "The Earth Government Colonial Alliance. More specifically, I'm a designated marksman for the Titan Station Sprawl Enforcement Guard, or Sprawl Security for short."

Upon hearing this Leia began to wonder if this man was what she thought he was from the stories she heard about unexplored areas of the galaxy where other races exist but have no way of knowing about others.

Leia: "What part of the galaxy do you come from?"

Gabe: "The Sol System, ma'am. And my home planet is Earth."

Now Leia was surprised even more since this man and his two associates are not from this part of the universe. But are in fact from the Terran Sector where humans are the only dominant race of sentient beings. And here she was asking him questions when he and his friends should be treated like the representatives of another race.

Leia: "Very well, Sergeant Weller. That's all I need to know for now, however, you should not be here for interrogation."

Gabe: "And why is that?"

Leia: "Because you come from a part of the galaxy that is considered unexplored. And since you and your associates are not from this part of the galaxy, you should be treated like representatives instead of being questioned."

Leia stood and walked over to the Terran and held her hand out.

Leia: "Welcome to the Resistance."

To Be Continued?


End file.
